Juisae Herthwick's Puppet Life
by KnifePenguin
Summary: Why was she here? Why was she made? What was her purpose? Why did it feel as if every decision she had wasn't hers to make? Witness the life of Juisae Herthwick as she starts as a regular young adult who slowly spirals into darkness and the insanity of living in this world.


There came into this strange world, a beautiful woman. A lone, single woman. She went by the name Juisae Herthwick, given to her specifically by her creator. Why was she brought into this world? She had no idea. However, she knew one thing. She was alone.

Juisae lived in a small home, however, that did not matter to her. After all, she was by herself.

She looked forward, her straight, shoulder length, dark hair swayed with the morning wind. Her eyes, completely dark and aided by blue glasses, looked at where her life would begin. She was indeed beautiful, a woman who held an Asian appearance.

Although she was already a young adult, why did it feel as if it was only today she had been born?

Juisae sighed and moved forward, heading inside of her new home. She had no job, and only just the right amount of money to buy herself a computer. It wasn't the best computer, however it did what it needed to do.

Sitting down on her new desk, she got ready to find herself a job.

She became a nurse.

It was the only thing that she thought she would be capable of doing. Of course, her other reason was that it was one of the jobs that had the highest pay. Juisae wanted to get a lot of money fast. She didn't like the feeling of being restricted.

Her first day of the job was shaky. It felt like she didn't know what to do. Everything was a first for her. How was she supposed to control herself? How was she supposed to communicate? Taking care of patients, feeding them, giving them medicine, everything was strangely complicated.

Tired and feeling a bit down, she closed the door behind her, and lied down on her bed. "Everything is so different… I remember in another life things were easier." She whispered to herself. She could remember flashes of faces similar to hers in her dreams, however, she didn't know who they exactly were they. But, for some reason, she thought of them as herself.

She rolled around her bed, and looked up at the ceiling. _'Man…'_ she thought, _'It's really lonely…'_

The next morning was a free day, so she didn't have to worry about anything. Since she was all alone, she had more time for herself. Juisae worked on developing her skills, working on her cooking, practicing her painting (also for extra money income), and doing so much more.

While in the middle of her making her lunch, she received a call. It was from… a middle-aged guy. She didn't remember giving out her number, but nonetheless she picked up her phone.

"Hello?" she said with a silky voice. She had her phone tucked between her shoulder and her cheek, her hands were still busy chopping the fruits to make herself a fruit salad.

"Hey, Juisae!" said the man's voice, "My birthday is today, and I was wondering if you wanted to join us for my party." He sounded oddly jolly.

"Erm…" she shifted awkwardly and thought of it, she didn't really know the guy, but, "Sure, why not?" it would be great to get to know some people. Plus, she looked around the house, it was starting to get very lonely.

Juisae stood agape in front of a HUGE house. It was located in the middle of a desert like area. She looked around and saw people flocking towards it. Although she was a little unsure at first if this was the right address, but now she was certain. After all, she could basically see the part balloons floating through the very expensive looking windows. But… balloons for a middle-aged man's party?

Excited, she decided to enter. It was beautiful from the inside. Very modern. "Hey, Juisae!" said a voice from behind.

She turned around and saw her coworker from work, if she remembered correctly she was the clerk. "Hey." She replied. A drop of sweat dripped down her forehead. She couldn't remember the girl's name.

"Hey Juisae, thanks for coming to my party!" the man patted her in the back and shoved a pile of cake in her hands.

She giggled and nodded, accepting the place of cake, "You're welcome!" Juisae had been through festivals and different socials events, maybe even some dates, so her skill in Charisma wasn't on the low end. Getting a bite of her cake, she peered at the birthday man through her lashes.

Man, he was probably very rich. Maybe… jussst maybe.

"Hey, are you single?" Juisae asked with a nonchalant smile on her face, her eyes closed, and a fork dipping into her cake.

He had glasses and a ridiculous cap on his head, and even though he was still an adult, not yet turning into an elder, he looked old. "Nope, I have a wife and a son!" he smiled and pointed to the living room.

She pouted mentally in disappointment. She guessed that the option of getting a sugar daddy for extra money wasn't going to happen. However, she tiredly followed to where he was pointing, and saw a blonde man around her age laughing with a bunch of other people.

Juisae perked up and looked closer. He didn't look that bad, however one wouldn't call him exactly handsome. He… he will do.

With her best smile and a sway in her walk, she tapped the man on the shoulder, "Hello there, I'm Juisae." She tilted her head and looked at him through her hooded lashes, "and you are?"

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Malcom. I'm Malcom." He gave her a very awkward grin.

"Malcom…" she repeated. "Nice to meet you."

It wasn't long until they both got married.

She had received more than a hundred thousand, and with it she grinned in glee. Throughout the years of their marriage, she used that time to help her new husband get a job.

"What do you think about becoming an Astronaut…" Juisae asked one day as she was making the both of them an omelet. She didn't make eye contact with him.

He was lounging on the couch, "Hm… a job, huh? I never thought about getting one. My parents were already super rich so I didn't think I would need one, but it sounds good to me." He turned to look at her figure in the kitchen and smiled, "If you want me to get one, I'll do it."

"That would be nice."

Did Juisae love her husband? No… not really. She was a very charismatic woman, and if she wished she would've been able to marry someone else. Maybe someone who wasn't a snob, someone who wasn't a spoiled son, and maybe someone who was more handsome. However, she married him in the spur of the moment.

Now that she was a doctor, she was receiving thousands a day. No longer was she the same person who had to take orders or work around the desk. Now, she was the one that people turned to. Why did she have to marry into money? She was perfectly capable of getting all the money she needed.

She curled around the sheets in the dark, her husband behind her, and gritted her teeth. She was too greedy. She wanted money so much that she made a decision in her life that cost her the happiness of love.

Juisae looked at her husband's sleeping face, Malcom was snoring. What did she have to love about him? She had already taken his money, and she tried to make herself love him. She really did. However, no matter how hard she tried, nothing warm would ever blossom within her chest every time she kissed.

"Can't sleep?" he smiled in the dark, and pulled her closer to his body, "What's in your mind?"

She felt guilty. She felt his lips touch her forehead, planting a kiss. It was clear that he was in love with her, but Juisae knew that she wouldn't be able to return that love any time soon.

"Nothing…" she tried her best to give a real smile. "Hey… wanna do something?" she asked, turning around.

He tried to blink his eyes open, still half-asleep, "Hm? Like what?"

"I'm pregnant."

Juisae stared at herself in the mirror, in her hands was a stick that showed positive. She was pregnant. Uncertain emotions welled up inside her. Was she happy? Was she scared? Was she excited? She didn't know it much, but she was pretty sure that it was a mixture of all of them.

Quickly, she ran outside of the bathroom and jumped into her husband's arms, "Wow, what's this all of the sudden!?" he was flustered, after all, he had just recently come home from work. Also, it wasn't all the time that his wife showed such affection.

Her eyes were sparkling with happiness, and on her lips was a bright grin, "I-I'm pregnant!"

Malcom blushed, admiring the beauty that came with her joy, however, he froze when her words finally processed in his mind. "Pregnant?" he repeated.

"Pregnant!" she laughed and buried her face into his chest, holding onto him.

"Pregnant…" he cracked a smile, feeling her warmth surrounding him, and hugged her tightly, "You're pregnant!" he picked her up and spun her around. Both of their laughs echoed around the room. "I'm going to be a father!"

"I'm going to be a mother!"

Juisae wanted to move out of Malcom's mansion. She enjoyed its luxuries for a while, however, she wasn't feeling anything from living inside of it. The both of them were going to have a child soon, and she wanted her baby to grow up in a home that had the feeling of a home.

She caressed her stomach, it had already grown larger. "I wonder what you will be, a boy or a girl?" she sort of wanted to have a girl, but if it ended up as a boy it would be alright. She would love him either way.

An heir. A being that she would throw all of the control into once they were born. She knew that whatever higher existence up there would use her child to do great things.

"It's a boy!"

Juisae couldn't stop sobbing. Tears couldn't stop falling from her eyes. In arms she held a baby boy, just enough for her to hold. She held him close and laughed in happiness. Somewhere outside she could hear her husband panicked and nervous outside, but right now, she was very tired.

Time to go to bed.

"Juisae, why won't you look at me anymore?" whispered Malcom as he rubbed his toddler son's hand on his bed, "I thought that with Ekubar we'd be able to grow closer." The little boy was sleeping soundly without a care in the world.

"Malcom, I don't think this is the right time to talk about it." Juisae paused in the middle of her painting, her eyes looking down.

"Then when are we going to talk about this?" Malcom turned to look at her hunched figure, pain within his eyes, "What happened to how we were when we got married?" he stood up and moved forward until he was right behind her, "How did we end up like this? Don't you love me?" the last sentence he said in a whisper.

"I think now is the time for Ekubar to have some biscuits." Juisae turned around and avoided her husband's hand that was about to rest on her shoulder.

He watched with sad eyes as his loved wife gently woke their only son.

"Mommah…" Ekubar turned around and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, honey, are you hungry? I have some biscuits ready for you. Come on, let's go to your high chair." Juisae was smiling.

Slowly, Malcom started disappearing from her life. Of course, he was still part of the household, but she wasn't interacting with him as much as she used to do back when she was just recently married with him. He wasn't what you would call a bad father.

He did his share of work, and no longer was he just a free-loader. He worked hard for money and even though he came home tired, he was still able to help her take care of Ekubar.

Occasionally, Juisae can sense his hand reaching out to hold her from their bed during the night, but it would never go through with its wanted act.

' _Perhaps,'_ Juisae thought to herself as she taught her son how to speak more fluently, _'It's better this way.'_

"Your birthday is coming up, Ekubar," she said to the little toddler, "What do you want as a present?"

The toddler squinted and shrugged, "I don't know..." he looked around, and that was when Juisae noticed that something was amiss.

"Ekubar, can you look outside the window and tell me what's over there?" she asked her son.

Ekubar stood up and wobbled over the window, his eyes unconsciously squinting. "I don't know, mommah. It's very fuzzy."

Juisae flinched and adjusted the glasses that rested on her nose. "Ah, is that so?" she picked up her son and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Juisae took the glasses off and placed them on her son, "How about now?"

"Wow! So sparkly!" wonder exploded from her toddler's face.

"Sparkly?" Juisae laughed and bounced Ekubar on her hip, "Are you sure you're using the right word?"

"I like this, mommah!"

The years past, and Ekubar was slowly growing up. Every day, he was starting to look more and more like his father. It was a bit strange for Juisae. He had all of her coloring. The black eyes and the black hair, even the same pair of glasses resting on top of his nose. Right now, he was still a child.

"Mommah, listen to me play the violin!" Ekubar scurried closer with his new instrument at hand.

"Of course!" Juisae sat down and rested her face on her hands, a fond smile on her face. She had to prevent herself from twitching any part of her facial muscles throughout the entire song. "Wow, that was amazing, Ekubar! If this is how you sound as a beginner I can't wait to hear you playing the violin professionally!" it was good to encourage your children.

Suddenly, Juisae's phone starting ringing in her pocket. Curious, she picked it up. "Hello?"

" _Juisae! It's me, Zarenity! It's been a while, hasn't it?"_

On the other side of the line was the sound of her sister, "Yeah, it has been a while. How's life going? I heard that you got married."

" _Yes I did! He's so handsome, kind, loving, and amazing! His name is Caleb! He's the best father ever. I have three kids as of now, all of them are so beautiful. I love him so much… I'm very lucky to have been able to get together with him."_

"Isn't that nice… I have a son now too."

The conversation went on for a while, but the topic was still the same. It was about her sister's long rambling about how much she loved her husband and about her beautiful children. Juisae knew that she was just happy about her life, however she couldn't help but feel a bit of spite.

She wanted a husband to love as well.

During the night, when her husband just came home from the odd hours of his work, the both of them lied together on their bed. It seemed more spacious than it should be.

Juisae traced the lines on her husband's face, him unknowing about her actions. Did she love him? Did she? He was so loving. She knew that he loved her so much even though she didn't show any affection. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she love him as much as he loved her?

She grit her teeth and buried her face in his shoulder, shocking him awake.

"J-Juisae?" he blinked his eyes open, unconsciously wrapping his arm around her waist. For a minute, she thought she heard him mumble _'is this a dream'_.

"I love you, Malcom." She said. Why did it seem as if she was trying to tell it to herself instead of her husband?

"What, what is this all of the sudden?" tears were pricking around his eyes. "Is this a joke?" because if it was a joke it would be a really sick one.

"No, no it's not." She tightened her hold on his shirt and breathed in his familiar scent. A scent that had already mixed in with hers. He was very sensitive through his emotions, but she guessed that after years of avoiding and tense atmospheres would elicit such a reaction from someone.

"I'm so sorry, Malcom."

"It's a baby boy, congratulations to the both of you!" Juisae let out a tired and heavy sigh as she held her new baby, however, even through the lack of energy you wouldn't be able to wipe the smile off of her face.

"He looks just like me!" Malcom gushed, poking the baby's cheek's softly. "He has the blonde hair and everything!"

It was a happy event, and that was something that Juisae was able to genuinely think of. With this new blonde baby boy, _their_ little Cronus, they would be able to join together once again. This time she would start over and give her husband the love that he deserves. This time. This time for sure.

However, on the day that they returned from the hospital, Cronus just recently tucked into his crib for the first time and Ekubar cooing his little brother.

Malcom had died.

It was very sudden. It had happened all so fast that Juisae wasn't able to realize what had happened until moments after.

One minute, he was trying to fix their broken TV, the next, she smelled the burning of one's body. Scared, she rushed outside of the room to find him. However, it was already too late. He was already on the ground, burns all over his skin, his eyes white, and his body twitching with the electric current's force.

Somewhere in the background she was sure that she heard someone screaming. Was it her? She wasn't really sure. Everything sounded foggy like she was underwater. Through her eyes she saw a dark being emerge from the shadows, a scythe in his hand. Her eyes were covered in tears, and her mouth was gushing with sobs.

She coul remember her saying, "No, please! I beg of you, don't take him away!" but with one final reap, she could see his soul leaving his body. The only sounds were the screams pouring through her mouth and the cries of her baby boys.

Things were just starting to get better. They were finally getting closer. Her love was finally becoming real. She was finally able to return the love that she had never given her since their marriage. She wanted to love him for real this time, why was it that this happened? Why?

Juisae refused to mourn for her husband. As a matter of fact, she refused to acknowledge his death. She left his urn on their counter, at times, she viewed it, however, it never reached her mind that it was truly the urn that carried her husband's ashes.

Years passed and she learned to come with terms with Malcom's death. Ekubar grew bigger and reached his teen years, and his little brother Cronus grew with him.

Money wasn't a problem since Juisae was a master author as well as a doctor, so money would just continuously flow into her hands. It was then riches were always with them. No longer was she the poor girl who scrounged to do whatever she could to get money.

Ekubar was starting to look more and more like her dead husband, and even though Cronus had blonde hair and blue eyes, his facial features looked like an exact copy of hers. The only difference was that unlike his big brother, he didn't need to wear glasses. He was quite a handsome young fellow, however, he wasn't as gifted as Ekubar.

Straight As and popularity. Ekubar was a genius at heart. He never disobeyed his mother.

"Mother, I have a project as of now, and I was thinking… perhaps now would be the time for me to learn the art of writing?" Ekubar said one day as he poked around his plate, on the other side of the table he was doing extra credit work.

"Is that so?" Juisae's eyes were glazed. It didn't seem like she was focusing on anything. "I… I don't think I would be able to teach you, Ekubar. You're a very smart boy, why don't you try learning yourself?"

"Alright…" Ekubar stood up and made his way to the computer.

"Mommah, mommah, check this out! Cronus came rushing in from his room, holding his phone. "Don't I look so handsome in this selfie!"

Everything seemed so ordinary. She didn't want it to be this way. She had Ekubar, he was going to be the heir to all control, but something felt missing. It was like a voice inside of her was screaming that he wasn't the one. But, why? He was supposed to be the first born.

Looking at her son, she knew that something else was off about him. Was he not even an option. She looked up at the sky and thought, what is it that you want me to do?

"MOTHER!? Mother! Mother, what are you doing!?" she could hear the pounding behind the door. "Why are you locking us inside!?" Ekubar's voice was muffled due to the wooden barrier, but with it, she was able to hear Cronus' confused and sobbing voice.

"Mommah, why are you doing this to us!?"

Juisae's eyes were shadowed, you woudn't be able to know what she was thinking. With the key in her hands, she threw them away. Slowly, she walked away from the screams and went inside a room.

"Grandma, where's dad?" a child asked. It was a little girl with black hair and pigtails.

Her aged face made a smile, and caressed the little girl's hair, "Oh, your dad and your uncle are going on a trip. They won't be back for a while. Go back to sleep, Nyla."

"Oh, okay!" she smiled brightly and went back to bed.

As of now, Ekubar was an adult, and Cronus was still a teenager. Ekubar, although popular, was never able to find the right bride for him. He was always such a sweet boy, and so he thought that he didn't need to find a wife. All he needed was to give someone a home, and so he adopted a child named Nyla.

Something inside of Juisae had broken long ago. Perhaps it was during her creation. Perhaps it was the day that she arrived in front of that small house with nothing inside of her pockets. Perhaps it was just her… she didn't really know for sure. All she knew was that the actions that she made were not always hers.

The feeling of being controlled was sickening.

"Grandmother, is this how you do it?" Nyla had grown up to be quite an eccentric child. She had dyed her hair blue and wore strange baggy clothing. However, she had grown quite fond of making books. She had ditched her efforts in school in favor of making her books. She had started quite early back when she was in high school.

The strange thing was, Juisae should've died years ago, and yet here she is right now standing before her granddaughter. Her aged face gone and youth restored to her face.

"Yes, it's correct." Her voice was strange, as if it lacked any sort of emotion. However, Nyla didn't find it strange, after all, it was the voice that she grew up with.

Why was it that she only took the time to tutor her granddaughter in the ways of her writing skills, but she did not do so for her first son? Perhaps it was guilt.

Instead of one urn, there resided three on the counter.

On that day she had thrown the key away, her children had begun their suffering. They had starved to death inside of the room leaving their bodies to rot away days after their death.

Ekubar and Cronus hadn't been very close as brothers, after all, they were quite different. Perhaps it had something to do with their personalities. Ekubar behaved like her in every way, however, Cronus was the exact carbon copy of his father. Even in their children they did not get along.

Juisae moved with grace in every movement. When people looked at her they didn't see someone who was old. No, they saw a young woman with piercing eyes and beauty beyond measure. She wasn't just anyone. No, she was one of the richest and the most talented. No one had yet to discover the limits of her talents.

She spent day and day focusing on her improvement. She was already akin to an immoral.

The secret? A potion. Where did it come from? She wasn't sure.

It seemed lie she was a being out of this world. Perhaps, it wouldn't be long until that happened.

" _Sister, how are you still alive?"_

"I… how about you, Zarenity? How come you haven't died yet?" Juisae asked with a hint of aggression.

" _I can't tell you that right now."_

"Why? Let me guess is it because of the love of your family?" Juisae frowned, she was trying to make sure that Nyla wouldn't be able to hear her. "What are you trying to hide from me? How is it that you haven't died yet, Zarenity?"

"… _It's because of Caleb."_

"What?" the broken woman had never been more confused. "Because of your husband?"

" _You'll only understand if you meet him. Trust him, Juisae. What he's going to do for you will make your life even better than before!"_

She wasn't able to reply because her sister hung up in a hurry. It wasn't long after that when she accidentally met with a very handsome man. He had a lone earring in his right ear and a haunting stare. Juisae couldn't stop herself from feeling somehow enchanted.

It was already dark and she had yet to return home. It was her fault for staying up late clubbing.

"Juisae?" his voice was smooth and thick like honey, completely different from what she was used to. "You're Juisae, right?" he approached her, his steps precise like a black cat's.

"Yeah, and you're?" she didn't back away. Something about him felt like she couldn't run.

"Caleb."

Juisae's eyes widened in shock, "You're my sister's husband?" it was surprising. He looked very young. It was as if he was still a young adult. "I don't understand…"

"Just like your sister you are very beautiful, it's strange though how you don't have the same facial features." he was already standing in front of her, eyes glowing slightly in the dark. He dressed strange. It was as if he was from an older era. "I offer you something, you can call it a gift from your sister. Do you accept it?"

"That depends on what the gift is going to be…"

He leaned in closer and whispered right next to her ear, "Vampiric powers beyond your imagination…" his breath made her shiver.

"W-what…?"

He chuckled, and smiled softly. "You'll see."

It was then she felt a sharp pain of two thick needles stabbing into her neck.

Juisae had changed, she was sure of it. Her eyes glowed a faint purple in the dark and her skin had paled so much it was as if she hadn't seen the light of day in years. She was thirsty… oh so thirsty…

"Grandmother, I just published my latest book, I'm this close to becoming a master author just like you!" Nyla came in, a big grin and all, but that grin slipped away the moment her eyes fell upon Juisae. "Grandmother…?"

Juisae's eyes darted to where Nyla stood. She could smell it. She could hear it. She could just sense it. The blood that was coursing through her granddaughter's veins was so loud and so tempting that… that…

Juisae couldn't do this. No. She just couldn't. She couldn't bear taking from her granddaughter, the only one she had left to remember her children from. She couldn't. That is how she found herself sitting in another bar in the city.

"Hey, beautiful, what are you doing here alone?" asked a man.

"Oh, nothing. Wiating for someone handsome to pick me up." Juisae smirked and fluttered her lashes softly.

"Well, you're just in luck. I'm right here."

Underneath a beautiful mansion lied a basement. A basement that Nyla wasn't allowed to go inside. She never questioned her grandmother's orders, and this was one she wasn't going to. However, something about it felt strange… like there was a sense of suffering just emanating from underground. It made her feel easy.

Downstairs, Juisae was busy getting her fill.

She didn't let Nyla inside of the basement for one reason. To make sure that she never knew of her secret.

Underneath were multiple rooms. Rooms that held all sort of men. However, one this was for sure, they were all starving and drained of blood.

"Please, let us out…" one weakly whispered, his eyes fading into gray.

Juisae dropped another man letting him fall like a puppet without strings onto the ground. Her violet eyes flashed in the dark, revealing a beautiful predator, "No." was her simple answer.

Was this what she was reduced to? A blood thirsty vampire who hid secrets from her family? A murderer? A woman who was unable to die? How long was she going to go through her suffering? Was this enough for her to take?

She left the basement and appeared in the kitchen, only to be shocked to find something strange.

It was a baby.

"What." Was her blank reaction.

"It's a baby!" yelled Nyla, who had crept behind her. Of course, Juisae wasn't the least bit surprised at her appearance. "I adopted a baby! Her name is Julie!"

Juisae had no other reaction other than her one word. "Take care of her." She turned, he gown flowing through with grace, and leaving her granddaughter with her new addition to her family.

Had that much time passed?

Nyla was never able to get married. Juisae had forbidden her from ever exiting the house walls, and perhaps she had just gotten used to it. The only friends that she had was Juisae and herself. Had she adopted a child because she was yearning for the love of another being? Juisae gritted her teeth and tried to smash the mirror that had no reflection of her vampiric self. She wasn't able to give her the love that she needed as a child.

Years past and no longer would you be able to see any sign of Juisae above ground. She spent the rest of her days underground inside of her basement, living away from the light. It seemed like the very knowledge that it was already morning left her fearing for the sun. She didn't want any of it. She wanted to be alone. She didn't want anyone to be with her.

However, every day she could hear the screams of pain from her victims. The ashes and urns increased one by one, and soon she was able to fill an entire room of dead ashes. She used the urns as decorations at the very top floor. It was a floor that she didn't let anyone enter, not even Nyla.

Perhaps Juisae was slowly going insane with this so called routine.

The screams, the pleads, the death. Everything was already so normal for her that she didn't feel anything from it. She was starting to grow numb to everything.

One day when she was underground, she heard the little tapping of feet. Curious she peered outside. There walked a little girl with braids and bleu flowers in her hair, her eyes sparkling with the sense of wonder.

She never saw this girl before. Juisae flinched when the girl spotted her shadowed form.

"Hey, you! Are you the beautiful ghost!?" she ran towards Juisae, not at all thinking if that was going to be a dangerous act or not.

Juisae didn't say anything. Instead, she just stared. This girl, who was she?

"I see you sometimes behind our house! Although, it's only when it's super dark. You take care of all the plants in the garden! Even though grandma Nyla and mommah Julie never take care of the garden, they are always so sparkling green. You must be the nature fairy!"

She was a strange one. So, she was her great-great granddaughter. Had time really passed by so fast? Why did it seem as if she wasn't at all aware that she was her grandmother?

It was quite funny seeing a child's innocence. Little did this weak being know what sort of creature stood in front of her. The things that Juisae had done. The things that were just beyond these walls. The suffering that resided through her door.

With a little bit of command, she urged the little girl to leave the basement.

The next time she saw the little girl again was when she was in the middle of harvesting the new cherries. She was crying right behind the garden.

"Why are you crying?" Juisae asked.

Although it wasn't really clear through her sobs, Juisae was sure that she had heard these specific string of words.

"People are always dying here!"

Juisae didn't know that her already dead heart could freeze even more during that moment.

How did she know that? Why? Not even Nyla knew of the things that she did in her basement. The amount of people that she had killed during her lifespan. How was it that this little girl was able to feel the pain of the people?

Juisae screamed to herself.

For years she had locked herself under this basement. She was alone. Nothing but the screams of the others to comfort her and the pleads to reassure her.

Perhaps this was driving her to the edge of insanity.

Why, why wasn't she allowed to die. Why wouldn't they let her die? Why did she continue doing such horrible things? Why? Why was everything like this? Why was it that she felt as nothing… that ever since the start of Malcom's death every single action that she had made so far was never hers? That every decision never had been hers to make?

Juisae sobbed in silence. In the dimmed lights, the candles flickered their flames.

If she wasn't able to die, she would sleep for all eternity. She forced herself inside of her coffin, and allowed herself to slip into darkness.

The next time she had awoken was to silence.

There were no screams, there were no crying. There was only silence. For a while, she had thought that she had gone deaf. However, she could still hear herself singing in the dark.

She unsteadily made her way outside of the coffin and passed by the rooms that contained the rotting dead bodies of her victims. She left the basement and looked up. It was almost dawn. Juisae wondered how much time had passed since she started sleeping.

She appeared inside the house, and came to see the sleeping face of her granddaughter Julie, however she was no longer a baby. She was an adult. Where was Nyla? Juisae crept inside of another room, a room that was supposed to be Nyla's, however, a teenage girl with blue flowers in her hair slept soundly.

Where was Nyla?

Ah, so that's where she was.

Juisae held the urn that contained the ashes of her dead granddaughter. She clutched it tightly and closed her eyes. Nyla… she had forgotten that people didn't get to live as long as she was able to.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to give you a proper goodbye, Nyla. I just disappeared from your life just like that. I'm sorry for not giving you the love that you deserved. I hope that you found that love in your child." Juisae gently placed the urn back to where she found it, and stared into nothingness.

What was the point of living the life of a puppet. Everything in her life so far was filled with success and treasures beyond measure, however, it felt like ash inside of her mouth. She wanted to die. There was no more meaning in living beyond this immortal life of insanity.

"Y-you're…" Julie stared at Juisae, her mouth agape, "You're Juisae." She glanced at the photograph of Juisae that was placed on the wall. An elegant photo.

Juisae had no change. She was still as beautiful as ever.

"H-how… I don't understand! Mother spoke very fondly of you and yet, I've never seen you once." Julie backed away, her braided daughter right behind her.

The teenage girl blinked, "You're the garden fairy…"

The strange thing was that in Juisae's arms was a baby.

"I had asked for a girl, however, they had given me a boy." Juisae mused to herself. The tiny thing was squirming around her arms. "Perhaps even now I'm destined to stay with a baby boy…" she remembered how Ekubar and Cronus were back then, they were exactly like this. Small and innocent. Maybe that was something. Perhaps, deep down, Juisae really wanted a little girl.

"What's going on!?" Julie yelled.

In a flash, Juisae appeared in front of her. Something changed in her voice and immediately both Julie and her daughter fell under a trance. "This boy, this little boy… Amira… he will become my next and final heir… you two will take care of him. You will serve him starting from today, and you will never ever disobey him. Your lives now belong to him and him only."

"Yes…" Julie's eyes were fogged, and she obediently accepted Amara into her arms.

Juisae gave her a smile, although it was fake, and turned around. That's good. That's very good. Now, she would finally be able to leave all control to this boy. This little boy would be the one to do such great things.

She made her way towards the door and opened it. Yes, she had forgotten what the sun looked like. It was… beautiful. Strange, she was supposed to be afraid. Ah, it hurt. The sun's rays hurt so much.

Tears flowed from her eyes, however, they evaporated immediately the moment they touched her skin.

She turned to look at the house once again, seeing the little boy being placed inside of a crib. "Ah… please don't follow my footsteps. From now on… you are the young Lord that will continue my vampire lineage."

Juisae could see a green diamond floating away from above her. It was making its way towards the baby boy. A huge weight lifted from her shoulders. She would finally be free. Malcom, Ekubar, Cronus, Nyla… She couldn't wait to see them.

In front of the yard stood a lone urn with vampiric wings above it.


End file.
